Help:Link
Ok, so now you've got some good pages... how do you connect them? Good places to try out your new link making skills are the sandbox and your user page. Links to Other NeoPets Guild Pages These are easy. Use the last part of the URL and put it in double square brackets. For example, to link to :http://guilds.wikicities.com/wiki/Neopoints you just put the last part, "Neopoints" into double square brackets like :Neopoints and you get :Neopoints ta da! Now, if you want the name to look a little different so it flows in the sentence, you can "pipe" it. np looks like np, and it still links to the Neopoints page. spaces Use spaces between the words, the wiki will turn them into underlines (_). For example, PLH:Birthday Faerie becomes PLH:Birthday Faerie. capitalization The wiki will capitalize the first letter of the first word, so both Neopoints and neopoints will go to the same place. BUT, it is case sensitive, so NeoPets is NOT the same as neopets because the letter P will be different. For more about how capitalization works, see . namespaces The Wikia has different parts called namespaces. For example, this page is a "Help" page. The name or title of the page has "Help:" at the beginning. Another example that you may have seen is the user pages, your user page starts with "User:" and then it has your ID. So, the user Xyz, would have user page, "User:Xyz". The first letter of both parts of the name are automatically capitalized. Even if you type "user:xyz", it will go to "User:Xyz". But the other letters, like "yz" in this case are not capitalized unless you type them that way. The main article space where there are articles like Neopia, Mootix or Snowager does not have the two-part names. But the pages to discuss these articles does. If you wanted to talk about the article on Neopia, and maybe suggest ways to make it better or ask how to do something on it, you can have that discussion on its "talk" or "discussion" page at Talk:Neopia. If you want to leave a message for a user, leave it at the user's talk page, and the user will get notified the next time that he or she logs in that there is a message. The talk page for user Xyz would be at User talk:Xyz. extra letters to be filled in later... toy and toys Links to Outside Web Pages There are a couple of ways to include links to outside web pages. # Just put the URL in the page, like http://www.yahoo.com . # Put the URL in single, square brackets, like Google, use a space and then the name as you want it to appear, so the command shown earlier in this line will look like Google. # If you put the URL in single, square brackets, but don't put a space and the name as you'd like it to appear, you'll get a link that looks like a footnote. Example: http://www.neopets.com (goes to NeoPets). Note: Do not use any of these methods to link to images (.gif, .jpeg, etc.). Links to Other Wikia You can link to other Wikia the same way you link to outside Web pages, or you can use a shortcut name. For example, you can link to the Harry Potter Wikia with Harry Potter Wikia, which will look like Harry Potter Wikia. Or you can use the shortcut Wikia name: Harry Potter Wikia, which works more like an internal link, and gets you Harry Potter Wikia. Links to Images Links to images on other sites will show up as images, but are not permitted by Wikia. (See guidelines for images from other sites.) Just like the text we put here, images must be something we made and allow others to use freely, or something we got permission from the creator to use here. (You should give that person credit and explain how we got the permission.) The correct way to show an image is to upload it, and then link to it. When you upload it, it goes to the "Image" namespace. Use that page to explain how we got permission to use it. Did you draw it to share? Did a friend of yours create it and say you could share it? Tell that person's name, if the person wants. Now that the image is uploaded, you can link to it and the link will show the drawing. Examples: was created by If you want to link to the page that tells about the image, add a colon (:) at the beginning of the link. Image:Mootix drawing.GIF creates Image:Mootix drawing.GIF, which will take you to the page about the Mootix drawing. Including Templates Templates allow you to reuse something more easily. The thing you reuse can include links. The smile is a template. The smile template just puts the smile image on the page. This way you don't have to remember the correct name of the smile image. Templates use double curly brackets. Use to get . There's also a wink and a frown. See for more about how templates work. More Examples Here are some more examples in case the ones above weren't clear. To link to a page, put its name in double square brackets. For example, to link to the page on Xweetok, enter Xweetox. To put an image on a page, , will create . will show , but so will the template , like . The template already includes the image, so you don't have to remember the longer name. http:www.neopets.com makes http:www.neopets.com | neopets site makes neopets site category:help